life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria Chase
Victoria Maribeth Chase (born August 14, 1995) is a student at Blackwell Academy. She arrogantly boasts her expensive, new equipment and designer clothes, which makes Max jealous. Every time Max looks at her, she feels like Victoria is talking about her behind her back. Victoria is friends with Taylor and Courtney. Justin dislikes Victoria because he says she is a snob, and Hayden says that Victoria is funny when she is intoxicated. Biography The following is what Max wrote about Victoria in her journal: Then there's Victoria Chase, the elite of Blackwell Academy, and a total bitch. And I hate saying that. I just don't know why somebody who's so rich and beautiful needs to be so fucking mean. 18 year olds at prestigious academy should be evolving into artists and scholars... not reality show contestants. Victoria does everything for maximum drama. She actually wastes her time calling me out in class and taunting Kate Marsh. For reals? I wish her parents could see her in action. They'd cut off that trust fund fast. Then again, she's in the Vortex Club, and they seem to own the school, so maybe that's why she doesn't give a shit. The odd thing is that she does know art and photography. She can even say all those French names that break my tongue. Her work is a little cold, but she has a good eye. She also has an eye for Mr. Jefferson, which is so obvious that I'm embarrassed for her. She does everything but sit in his lap. He keeps his distance though. We can all tell she's trying to win the "Everyday Hero" contest. I'm sure it drives her crazy when there's somebody she can't buy or seduce. Ha! Story Backstory Victoria respected Rachel Amber, even though she didn't act like it. Rachel hung out with Victoria and the other Vortex Club members. October 7th Victoria makes fun of Max in class. Max later notices, after she rewinds time, that Victoria hasn't moved, so she knows she has time to help Chloe if she hurries. When Max talks to Stella, they note how Mark hasn't responded to Victoria flirting with him. If Max talks to Alyssa, she says she'll soon be bonding with Victoria at the Vortex Club. Max later encounters Victoria, Taylor and Courtney on the steps in front of the dormitories, obstructing the entrance. She turns up nearby water sprinklers to soak the trio, and tampers with Samuel's paint bucket so that when he hangs it up, it falls and covers Victoria in paint. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Victoria has killed: Kate Marsh (Caused-Determinant) Victoria creates a website with Kate'''s ''video on it This is one of the biggest reasons of her suicide. She will later feel bad for what she did to her. Trivia *Her room in the Girls' Dormitory is Room 420. *In episode three, a receipt showing the clerk's name as 'Amelia Pond' can be found. This is a reference to the British time travel show 'Doctor Who'. Episode Two: Out of Time Gallery victoria.jpg|Victoria and Taylor talking in the showers victoria1.jpg victoria2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Vortex Club Members Category:Alive Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters